pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshladdin
My Little Pony-Rockz and Universal nintendo hasbro nickelodeon's movie spoof and human and animal style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin" Aladdin - Josh Sharp (Littlest Pet Shop) Princess Jasmine - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) The Genie - SPONGEBOB Jafar - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) Iago - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) Abu - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) Sultan - Raye's Grandfather (Sailor Moon) Rajah - Max (The Little Mermaid) The Peddler - Count Duckula Gazeem the Thief - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) The Cave of Wonders - Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max) Prince Achmed - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) Razoul - Claw (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) Old Jafar - Prince John (Robin Hood) The Magic Carpet - Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster) Elephant Abu - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) Razoul's Guards - HALO 1 2 3 4 Woman at the Window - Ma Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2) Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies), Sawyer (Cats' Don't Dance) and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) and Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Leona (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) Necklace Man and Woman - Speedy Cerviche and Polly Esther (Samurai Pizza Cats) Fat Ugly Lady - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) The Two Hungry Children - George Pig and Peppa Pig Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Magilla Gorilla and Slinky Dog (Toy Story) Omar the Melon Seller - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Pot Seller - Quick Draw McGraw Nut Seller - Hong Kong Phooey Necklace Seller - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) Fish Seller - Spot Helperman (Teacher's Pet) Fire Seller - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) Boy Wanting an Apple - Stewie (Family Guy) Farouk the Apple Seller - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) "Laddie" Dog Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) Dragon Genie - Godzooky (Godzilla) Genie's Three Dacning Girls - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) Sheep Genie - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) Camel Abu - Alvito (The Road to El Dorado) Horse Abu - Donkey (Shrek) Duck Abu - Louie (The Trumpet of the Swan) Ostrich Abu - Chicken Little Turtle Abu - Franklin Car Abu - Casey Jr. (Dumbo) Old Man Genie - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) Little Boy Genie - Little Bill Fat Man Genie - The Collector (Disney's Bonkers) 75 Golden Camels - Zebras (The Lion King) Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) 53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) Genie as TV Parade Host June - Laa Laa (Teletubbies) Exotic-Type Mammals - Mighty Mouse Leopard Genie - Brain (Inspector Gadget) Goat Genie - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Harem Genie - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 95 White Persian Monkeys - Gremlins (Gremlins) 60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) Bears and Lions - Bears (Brother Bear) and Lions (Screen Songs) Brass Bands - Horn Blowers (Sleeping Beauty) 40 Fakirs - Ultramen Cooks and Bakers - Doraemons Birds that "Warble on Key" - Chickens (Quest for Camelot) Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) Super-Spy Genie - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) Table Lamp Genie - Tookie (George of the Jungle) Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) Submarine Genie - Willy (Free Willy) Tongue Genie - Atom Ant One of Flamingos - Kehaar (Watership Down) Gigantic Genie - Gamera (1965) Rajah as Cub - Skippy (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Abu as Toy - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) Snake Jafar - Grand King (Ultraman Story) Cheerlander Genies - Hula Dancers (Lilo and Stitch) Genie Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) Category:My Little Pony-Rockz Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Candidates for deletion Category:JUAN JOSE ZAPATA MOLINA